sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Azure
Cure Azure is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aoba Sapphie. Azure is the warrior of the blue color whose partner is Blue, the guard of the blue rainbow. She holds the power of water and snow while representing the element of talents. General Information Appearance As Cure Azure, her hair grows longer. The color stays the same, just as the eye color. Her eye stays tied up into a side ponytail and is still tied on the left side of her head. The ponytail is hold by a blue scrunchy this time. She wears a dark blue dress that has a quite short skirt. Under the skirt she wears short pants that aren't seen on the main profile. Over the dress, she wears a light blue fabric that is tied around her hips. The fabric is tied to a bow, located in the center of the dress. Over her chest, there is a light blue rim that holds the dress. Over the rim, Cure Azure wears a slightly transparent cloth that is tied around her body and hold by the blue diamond in the middle of the rim. She wears a light blue cocker that is formed like a "V" and light blue arm protectors that reach from her wrists to her elbows. She wears dark blue boots with light blue rims. When transforming as Kaguya-hime into Cure Azure, her hair is tied into a low pony tail, hold by a blue band. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her outfit turns into kimono, with a short skirt. The skirt is double layered. She wears a big blue bow on her bag, replacing her little ribbon as "normal" Cure Azure. Etymology - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli".http://www.behindthename.com/name/azure Powers Cure Azure holds the power of the blue rainbow, which gives her the ability to use water and/or snow based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of talents and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Azure introduces herself with "Die gefrorene Welle der Talente! Cure Azure!", which can be translated as "The frozen wave of talents! Cure Azure!". Weapons * - Cure Azure's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Azure's primary weapon in Rainbow Star, which she summons by calling and then freezes it to the blade of ice, called Katana of Ice. The Katana of ice was first used in ''Rainbow Star'' Episode 10. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Blue Wave' - Cure Azure's first attack that was first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 06. First, Cure Azure puts her arms down to earth. Then she calls: “Bring back the color of talents!” and raises her hands up and a big blue wave appears. “Pretty Cure Blue Wave!” She shouts and waves her hands at the enemy’s direction. The blue wave follows her lead and attack the enemy. Then the monster is purified. *'Crystal Blizzard' - Cure Azure's attack that she can only use with her Schnee Crystal. First Cure Azure summons her Heaven Crystal by calling “Full power of deep blue colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” Then, her Heaven Crystal appears on her right wrist. She then summons a small snow flake, folds her hands and shouts: “Pretty Cure! Crystal Blizzard!” She then punches her fist to the enemy’s direction, opens it and releases a heavy blizzard at it which purifies the enemy. *'Navy Blue Arrow' - Cure Azure's attack in Rainbow Star. First, Cure Azure appears in front of a dark blue background. She keeps both of her arms away from her body and then starts to draw an arrow symbol (➣) with blue lines. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure!" And the lines of the symbol turn into water and turn to the camera. Then she shouts: "Navy Blue Arrow!" And snapped the arrow towards the enemy. The arrow rushed through the monster why is purified by it. Group Attacks *'Cold Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Cyan, Cure Azure and Cure Whitney can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure in Sky Pretty Cure. First Sapphire activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a deep blue light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a large, blue wave. She opens her eyes and leads the water to her body, which swallows her before exploding into many bubbles. Then, her arm protectors and dress is unveiled. A slightly bigger bubble lands on her chest and turns into the blue jewel. Azure then puts her feet in two bigger bubbles, which start freezing and unveil her boots. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her best. Finally, Cure Azure sends the wave away and introduces herself with “Rage, wild wave of talents! Cure Azure!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In'' Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Sapphire and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse ''"Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Azure is the power-up that Cure Azure and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Precious Cure Azure is Cure Azure's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Trivia *Cure Azure has some similarities with Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Azure also shows some similarities to Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **Coincidentally, Cure Azure and Cure Aqua's named both start with an "A" and mean "blue". *Cure Azure is the third Pretty Cure to have water related powers. The first were Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure Marine from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. **Later, Azure was followed by Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure!. **However, Cure Azure is the second Pretty Cure to have the power of snow and ice, after Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure!. **All in all, Cure Azure is the first Pretty Cure to have both water and ice powers. *Cure Azure has the darkest hair out of all blue colored Cures. **However, she has the second Pretty Cure with dark hair after Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Azure is the fifth blue themed Pretty Cure to have her hair styled into a ponytail. Later, she was followed by Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Azure is the second Pretty Cure to use a guitar to perform an attack. The first was Cure Beat from Suite Pretty Cure♪. **However, unlike Cure Beat, Cure Azure does not obligatory needs a guitar for her attacks. *Cure Azure is the eigth Pretty Cure, to use a sword-like item. The first were Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **However, Cure Azure is the first Pretty Cure to wield a Katana. *Sapphire also shows some similarities with Cure Gelato from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: **Both are blue themed Pretty Cures. **Both have powers that are related to water/ice; Azure wields the powers of water, snow and ice while Gelato wields the power of ice cream (a sweet consisting of water and milk). **Both play the (air) guitar while performing their introduction pose. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure